Plus jamais sans toi
by Siashini
Summary: Séquelle de : Estce vraiment la fin ?De l'amour et des larmes !


Titre: Plus jamais sans toi 

Disclaimer: Ils ne m'appartiennent pas !

Couples: 1x2

Genre : Romance

Résumé: séquelle de Est-ce vraiment la fin ?

Note 1: L'histoire se passe quelques années après la fin de la guerre.

Note 2: Heero : professeur d'informatique Duo : professeur de l'Histoire des pays

Un énorme merci à deux amies qui me sont chères. Vous êtes formidable les filles !!!

Bonne lecture !

**Plus jamais sans toi**

L'aube commençait à peine à poindre derrière les volets rouillés d'une jolie petite maison blanche. Elle était isolée en campagne mais pas totalement, car ses habitants mettaient seulement une petite demi-heure en voiture pour se rendre en ville.

Les quelques rayons déjà présents du soleil illuminaient un lit, où deux corps enlacés dormaient paisiblement.

Ce petit couple profitait de cette aube ensoleillée pour se retrouver en amoureux. Pouvoir savourer la présence et la chaleur de l'être aimé qui rayonnait d'un amour sans fin.

Un jeune homme, au regard cobalt attendrit, était entendu sur le dos et tenait entre ses bras l'un de ses plus précieux trésors. Un ange aux yeux améthyste, au sourire merveilleux et dont la peau était aussi belle que la nacre et qui avait la douceur de la soie.

Dire qu'il n'avait jamais failli connaître la tiédeur de son corps nu collé au sien et la tendresse de ses lèvres veloutées contre les siennes.

Sa main gauche, main où l'on pouvait voir un anneau en or blanc signe que son cœur était comblé, le même ornait l'annulaire de son tenshi, caressait de haut en bas le dos de son amour qui s'était littéralement installé sur lui. Au creux des ses reins, on pouvait voir écrit Heero en japonais, ce signe représentait la première nuit ou ils s'étaient appartenus l'un à l'autre. Heero, lui, avait le même sur son épaule, sauf que c'était le nom de son ange qui y était inscrit.

Ce simple effleurement provoqua un léger ronronnement chez son compagnon. Ce qu'il adorait l'écouter, cela le calmait, tout comme les battements de son cœur apaisaient son ange.  
Tout en continuant sa douce caresse, il le sentit remuer avant que ses paupières ne s'ouvrent sur deux magnifiques améthystes encore endormies.

H: Bonjour tenshi, tu as bien dormi ?

Avant même que Duo n'ait pu répondre à la phrase de son amour, celui-ci lui déposa un délicat baiser.

D: Très bien Hee-chan et toi ?

H: Toujours lorsque tu es là, auprès de moi.

Un nouveau baiser fut déposé sur les lèvres entrouvertes de son tenshi. Tant de tendresse dès le réveil, fit venir les larmes aux yeux à Duo.

Après tant d'années de souffrance, il goûtait enfin au bonheur tant désiré, avec l'amour d'Heero et la présence de deux autres petits êtres il y a peu.

Tout ça aurait pu mal finir, mais par chance non. Ceci, grâce à la persévérance de son amour.

H: Mon ange, il ne faut pas pleurer, je suis là maintenant.

D: Je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je t'aime tant.

H: Moi aussi. Allez il faut se lever. Tu y vas déjà pendant que je descends à la cuisine préparer tout ce qu'il faut. Je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Il se leva, ravissant les lèvres tendues de Duo, puis parti en direction de la cuisine.  
Duo le regarda s'éloigner, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il finit par se lever, sans toute fois oublier de s'étirer comme un chaton venant de se réveiller. Il fit quelques pas pour rejoindre la chambre située à côté, en faisant le moindre bruit possible pour ne pas éveiller ses occupants.

Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, elle aussi éclairée par les simples rayons du soleil qui se faisaient de plus en plus présents à travers les volets.

Aussi silencieusement qu'un chat, il s'approcha de plus en plus des deux petits dormeurs, les regardant avec un amour infini. Contemplant la rondeur de leur visage angélique, leurs petits cheveux d'une finesse incroyable et leurs petites menottes qui se tenaient tendrement enlacées. Une vison féerique se déroulait sous ses yeux émerveillés.

Il s'approcha encore plus jusqu'à toucher le bord du lit, tendant sa main à l'intérieur du cocon qu'ils formaient, pour pourvoir toucher du bouts des doigts la beauté même.

Il fut arrêté dans son mouvement par Heero qui venait de l'enlacer par derrière, les mains occupées.

D: Regarde Hee-chan comme ils sont beaux.

H: Oui aussi beaux que toi mon tenshi. Allez va t'asseoir je te les amène.

Heero déposa ce qu'il avait dans les mains à côté d'un fauteuil à bascule, celui-là même qui attendait que Duo s'y installe les bras chargés.

Il prit avec délicatesse dans leur lit les doux dormeurs, qui entre temps s'étaient réveillés dû à la présence de bruits.

Les deux, bien installés dans ses bras, il les emmena auprès de Duo pour que celui-ci les prenne entre les siens à son tour.

Cela fait, il s'assit dans le fauteuil tout en attirant à lui son ange aux ailes chargées.

Celui-ci confortablement installé contre Heero, laissa ce dernier récupérer sur la table les deux objets déposés un peu plutôt. Il lui en donnant un, alors qu'il gardait l'autre.

Il le présenta devant une petite bouche dès plus affamée, tandis que Duo faisait de même.  
Malgré le signe positif qu'avait été leur premier baiser, le début de leur relation avait été éprouvante. Heero avait usé de toute la patience détenue en lui, pour arriver à séduire son amour.

Duo était un être terrifié par les rapports intimes depuis que tous ses espoirs s'étaient envolés du jour au lendemain après la guerre, le jour où il avait été abandonné par sa famille, la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux.

À force d'amour et de douceur, il avait réussi à l'apprivoiser. Un baiser par-ci, un je t'aime par-là. Cela avait pris du temps, mais il ne regrettait rien. Un simple sourire sur les lèvres de son tenshi suffisait à le rendre heureux.

Après huit ans d'absence, ils s'étaient retrouvés et maintenant cela faisait deux ans et à peines quelques jours qu'ils vivaient le bonheur parfait.

Bonheur suprême dû à l'arrivée de deux bouts de chou le jour de l'anniversaire de leurs deux ans, cadeau unique d'Heero pour sa moitié. Une petite fille prénommée Ambre et son frère jumeaux, Yuki.

Il avait mis plusieurs semaines, des mois mêmes, pour pouvoir réaliser le rêve le plus cher de son ange. Celui d'avoir des enfants, de les voir grandir, sourire, mais surtout pouvoir leurs offrir une enfance comblée de tendresse et d'amour, de ce qu'il n'avait pas eu dans la sienne, par le fait qu'il avait été abandonné dans un orphelinat.

_Début du Flash-back_

_Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils étaient en couple. Ils étaient assis dans un fauteuil, son ange entre ses cuisses._

_H: Duo ?_

_Devant l'air inquiet que son amour, Duo prit un peu peur. La peur du rejet et de la solitude étaient toujours encrés en son cœur, même si Heero faisait tout pour lui prouver qu'il ne l'abandonnerait plus jamais._

_Ce fut par un son très léger et emplit de crainte qu'il lui répondit._

_D: Oui_

_Sentant le ton craintif de sa moitié, Heero s'empressa de le rassurer._

_H: Tenshi ne t'inquiète pas comme ça, je ne vais pas te quitter._

_Tout en lui déposant un doux baiser dans son cou, il continua à parler._

_H: Je t'aime trop pour ça. Je voulais juste savoir quel était ton rêve le plus cher._

_Il ne lui fallut même pas une seconde pour réfléchir à la question._

_D: J'aimerais un bébé._

_H: Un bébé ?_

_D: Oui pouvoir donner mon amour à quelqu'un qui en à besoin, donner l'amour que je n'ai pas reçu enfant à un petit être qui serait de nous. Enfin en quelque sorte car je sais très bien qu'on ne peut avoir de bébé ensemble, mais pour moi ce n'est pas que le sang qui fait que l'on est parent, c'est aussi l'amour qu'on peut donner, la présence à chaque moment important de sa vie, le voir grandir et s'épanouir._

_Les yeux de Duo étaient remplis de son tendre rêve, tandis que ceux d'Heero étaient remplis de larmes. Son tenshi avait mis tant de douceur pour lui expliquer son souhait, qu'il lui avait été impossible de ne laisser s'échapper de ses yeux une larme._

_Il se promit ce jour-là de rendre encore plus heureux son amour en lui permettant de devenir père._

_Dès le lendemain, il se présenta dans une agence pour remplir toutes les démarches nécessaires pour une adoption en règles, sans toute fois en parler à son ange, il voulait lui faire une surprise digne de l'amour qu'il lui portait._

_Le temps s'écoula sans que rien ne se passe, jusqu'au jour où Heero reçu un appel de la fameuse agence sur son natel (1) qui lui fixait un rendez-vous pour le lendemain._

_Il se rendit à l'agence sans en avoir touché mots à Duo, voulant garder le rêve intact. Après avoir attendu quelques minutes dans une salle d'attente, un homme vint le chercher._

_Homme: Bonjour Mr. Yuy-Maxwell, je suis celui qui s'occupe de votre demande d'adoption. Nous avons mis du temps à trouver quelqu'un qui correspondait à vos souhaits, mais là, nous avons cette personne. __É_videmment, c'est à elle de choisir quel couple adoptera son enfant.

_Maintenant c'est à vous de faire en sorte qu'elle vous fasse assez confiance pour vous confier son enfant. Donc à vous de jouer._

_H: Je ferai de mon mieux, car mon mari et moi rêvons plus que tout d'avoir un enfant à nous._

_Il le fit entrer dans une chambre où une jeune femme attendait sa venue tranquillement allongée sur un lit. À la vue de son ventre bien arrondit et présent, l'accouchement ne serait pas pour dans très longtemps._

_Homme: Marie voici Mr. Yuy-Maxwell. Bon je vous laisse. Au revoir._

_Il avait dit cette phrase tout en désignant une des deux chaises proche du lit et qui devait être là pour les couples souhaitant, tout comme lui, adopter un enfant._

_Il partit sans un mot de plus le laissant seule avec cette magnifique jeune fille brune aux yeux bleus, sûrement à peine plus âgée de dix-sept ans._

_H: Bonjour Marie, je m'appelle Heero._

_Il lui tendit une main, main tremblante face à l'émotion que peut-être dans quelques minutes il aurait enfin l'espoir d'être père et de combler son ange._

_Elle lui serra la main. Son regard était scrutateur envers cet étranger qui allait peut-être lui prendre son enfant._

_M: Bonjour._

_H: Vous êtes d'une grande beauté._

_Il ponctua ses mots d'un léger sourire venant du cœur._

_M: Comment osez-vous me dire ça, alors que vous êtes marié ! Et comment se fait-il que votre femme ne vous accompagne pas ?_

_Elle avait prononcé cette phrase avec colère et dégoût, mais Heero comprenait que cela ne devait pas être facile de laisser sa chaire et son sang à un inconnu._

_H: Je vous l'ai dit car je le pense, vous êtes vraiment très jolie, de plus je suis sûr que mon mari serait d'accord avec moi._

_M: Votre mari ?_

_Sa voix avait pris un ton étonné. Jamais elle aurait pensé qu'un couple d'homme veuille adopter un enfant._

_H: Oui mon mari, Duo. Il n'est pas présent aujourd'hui, car je veux lui faire la surprise en réalisant son rêve, mais surtout je ne voudrais pas lui faire vivre l'échec d'être refusé._

_M: Ah._

_H: Oui, il ne le supporterait pas. Duo est un ange vous savez et ce n'est pas pour l'encenser._

_Il a eut une vie très dure dès le départ, car il a été abandonné tout jeune. Lui n'a pas eu la chance de se faire adopter par la suite et de vivre dans l'amour d'une famille qui l'aime. Il veut offrir tout l'amour qu'il a en lui à un petit être et moi aussi, j'en ai beaucoup à donner. Il est heureux mais je sais qu'il lui manque la présence d'un bébé, d'une vraie famille unie et qui s'aime, la joie d'entendre des rires d'enfants, de voir des sourires illuminés son visage au moment de Noël. Tout simplement se sentir utile à quelqu'un qui en aurait besoin. Moi je veux juste que l'amour de ma vie, mon âme-sœur, soit le plus heureux possible, mais aussi rendre un petit être heureux et pouvoir lui offrir la plus belle des vies._

_Pendant son discours, quelques larmes d'émotions s'étaient échappées de ses yeux. Il avait tout donné pour faire pencher la balance de son côté, pour rendre encore plus heureux son ange._

_M: Vous l'aimez de tout votre cœur. Ça se voit, vos yeux s'illuminent d'amour quand vous en parlez. Je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant, c'est adorable._

_Elle avait vu dans le regard de cet homme tant d'amour pour son mari, qu'elle était touchée jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur. Son choix était fait, elle était sûre qu'elle ne pourrait trouver un meilleur foyer pour son enfant._

_H: Merci._

_Son regard s'était adoucit et avait fait place à un regard d'enfant perdu devant une telle situation. Si jeune et déjà mère._

_Elle s'assit mieux dans le lit._

_M: Vous voulez toucher ?_

_En disant cela, elle avait découvert son ventre._

_H: Je peux ?_

_M: Oui si je vous le propose._

_Il déposa sa main délicatement de peur de lui faire mal, frôlant cette peau d'une finesse incroyable et qui pourtant protégeait la vie._

_Ils furent interrompus par le retour du conseiller._

_Homme: Je vois que ça se passe plutôt bien ?_

_M: Oui ça se passe très bien. J'ai décidé que je voulais ce couple comme futurs parents._

_Son ton était déterminé. Elle savait qu'en choisissant Heero et Duo comme future famille, elle faisait le bon choix._

_H: C'est vrai ? Mais pourquoi nous ?_

_M: Oui je vous choisis. Parce que l'amour que vous portez à votre mari est immense et qu'il doit ne peut être que réciproque. Je veux une famille où l'amour est plus fort que tout et vous êtes l'exemple parfait. J'ai hâte de rencontrer votre ange._

_Face à cette déclaration, les joues d'Heero se colorèrent légèrement._

_H: Merci on fera tout pour être les meilleurs parents._

_M: J'en suis sûre._

_Des papiers lui furent remis. Il ne manquait plus que deux signatures, une de lui et une de son tenshi, pour que le rêve que celui-ci devienne réalité._

_La réponse de Duo fasse à cette demande fut un immense oui dit en sanglotant face au tel bonheur qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Ce fut son plus bel anniversaire._

_Fin du Flash-back_

Depuis ce jour, ils formaient une grande famille qui comptait quatre membres et dont le bonheur n'était plus à refaire.

Mais pour l'heure ils devaient se préparer à se rendre au travail.

À l'école personne, même pas la directrice, ne savait qu'ils formaient un couple marié. Ils pensaient que tous les deux avaient chacun une épouse, ce qui provoquaient de nombreux fou rires quand les élèves, surtout les filles, discutaient de comment elles allaient les séduire et les faire divorcer de leur vieille bique.

Duo remit les deux petits anges, de nouveau endormis, dans leur berceau, sans toute fois oublier de déposer un doux baiser sur le front de chacun d'eux.

Heero, lui, se tenait devant la porte et regardait ses trois amours avec un immense sourire et avec les yeux de l'amour.

La première heure se passa tranquillement pour Duo, qui donnait son cours avec toujours la même joie du début. Apprendre aux autres, ce qui l'aimait, ce qui le faisait rêver, voyager, découvrir de nouvelles choses, cultures, endroits. C'est le bonheur immense qu'il éprouvait lors de ses précédents voyages, qui lui permettait d'enseigner l'histoire des pays.  
La cloche, signifiant la pause entre les deux heures de cours, sonna. Il eut à peine le temps de poser son crayon, qu'Isabelle, la directrice de l'établissement, entra en force dans la salle où Duo donnait son cours.

I: Bonjour ! Tu vas bien ?

D: Bonjour à toi aussi Isabelle. Oui je vais bien et toi ?

I: Très bien. J'ai enfin eu ce que je voulais ! Tu savais que j'avais envie de permettre un voyage d'une semaine dans l'un des pays étudiés lors de ton cours ?

D: Non je ne savais pas.

I: Ben maintenant tu le sais et j'ai la joie de t'annoncer que cela va se faire dès cette année.

D: …

Il resta sans voix face à ses paroles. Il allait devoir partir en voyage une semaine loin de sa famille, de son mari et de ses deux petites merveilles. Il ne pouvait pas ! Il s'était juré qu'il ne s'éloignerait plus jamais d'eux.

Quant à Isabelle, elle était tellement contente de pouvoir offrir ça à Duo et à ses élèves, qu'elle ne voyait pas le désespoir poindre dans les yeux améthyste de son ami.

I: C'est super, tu ne trouves pas ? Cela aura lieu dans deux mois, tout a déjà été planifié durant les grandes vacances. Il ne reste plus que l'accord des parents d'élèves, mais aussi…

D: Stop Isabelle !

Elle le regarda désemparée par cet excès soudain de colère, Duo n'élevait jamais la voix, il était toujours souriant et joyeux d'habitude. C'est paniqué qu'elle lui répondit.

I: Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Duo ?

D: Je ne peux pas faire ce voyage, laisser ma famille.

Isabelle poussa un ouf de soulagement. Ce n'était qu'une petite crise, ça lui passera.  
I: Bien sûr que si. Tu peux quand même tenir une semaine sans ta femme et tes enfants, de plus tu verras ça ne pourra te faire que du bien.

D: Non !

Le ton employé avait été catégorique et avec une onde de crainte.

I: Bien sûr que oui, de plus tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, soit tu y vas, soit tu es renvoyé !

Duo avait les larmes aux yeux. Comment ferait-il pour vivre, plutôt survivre une semaine sans ses trois amours ? Ils allaient l'oublier et de nouveau, il se retrouverait seul, sans amour. Il ne voulait pas qu'Heero l'abandonne.

D: Je ne peux vraiment pas Isabelle, je suis désolé.

I: Duo, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Tu fais ce voyage un point c'est tout !

Elle sortit de la salle de classe sans un mot, ni même un regard de plus à Duo. Sans qu'il n'ait pu lui faire changer d'avis. Elle le laissa perdu et en larmes.

Depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé ça, il se répétait la même chose sans cesse.  
Je vais les perdre, ils ne vont jamais attendre mon retour, ils ne m'aimeront plus. À moi la solitude et la tristesse tant présente dans ce monde.

De son côté, Heero, après la sonnerie, s'était rendu voir Duo. Mais arrivé en vue de la salle de classe de celui-ci, il avait suivi des yeux la directrice y entrer toute joyeuse et en sortir, quelques minutes plus tard, passablement énervée et déçue.

Mais qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer pour qu'elle sorte de la classe dans cet état ?  
Heero pénétra avec prudence dans la salle, examinant l'espace pour voir une quelconque raison de son attitude.

Il trouva son ange perdu et ses si beaux yeux améthystes remplis de larmes cristallines.  
Il entra et ferma la porte derrière lui, avant de se jeter littéralement sur lui pour savoir ce qui avait pu le faire pleurer. Il était paniqué, jamais plus, il se l'était promis, il ne verrait des larmes de tristesse sur ses joues de porcelaine.

H: Tenshi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es malade ? Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave à quelqu'un ?  
Duo le fixa d'un regard désespéré, avant de s'accrocher à lui avec force. Il laissa s'échapper encore plus de larmes, ce qui montrait à quel point il souffrait.

D: Hee-chan… je dois… aller… dans deux mois… en voyage… avec ma classe…une semaine.

Sa phrase avait été entrecoupée de sanglots et reniflements.

H: Tenshi regarde-moi. Tu ne peux pas faire autrement ?

Tout en lui disait cette phrase, il avait prit entre ses mains le visage de son amour.

D: Non, Isabelle m'a dit que je devais y aller, sinon je serais renvoyé et tu sais à quel point j'aime mon travail d'enseignant.

H: Je sais que ça sera dur, mais une semaine ce n'est pas la mort non plus.

Duo l'arrêta en pleurant encore plus.

D: Bien sûr, tu vas m'oublier, trouver quelqu'un d'autre et je serai de nouveau seul comme avant.

Cette fois se fut au tour d'Heero de couper la parole à son amour.

Mais comment peut-il penser ça ? Je l'ai aimé dès la première seconde où nos regards se sont croisés. Ces huit ans de séparation ont été un enfer interminable.

H: Plus jamais je ne te laisserai. Ne dit pas de bêtises, ce n'est pas parce que tu pars une semaine que je vais t'oublier. Je t'aime trop pour ça. Tu m'entends, tenshi ? Plus jamais sans toi. Tu es tout pour moi.

Il avait plongé son regard d'amoureux transit dans celui désespéré de Duo. Puis il lui avait fait son plus beau sourire avant de déposer sur ses lèvres un doux baiser.

Il se répéta alors une dernière fois.

H: Plus jamais sans toi.

Après cette marque d'affection, il se sentit soulagé d'un énorme poids. Il savait qu'Heero n'accordait ses sourires emplis d'amour et de promesses de bonheur, à lui et lui seul.

C'est le cœur réchauffé grâce à ce petit geste et du fait qu'il était blotti dans ses bras, qu'il se redressa pour à son tour embrasser son amour, sa moitié. Sans lui, il ne serait plus.

Je te promets tenshi que dans les deux mois à venir avant notre courte séparation, je vais être encore plus tendre et affectueux avec toi, car je sais que tu vas t'inquiéter plus qu'il n'en faut pour ce voyage. De plus dès ton retour, tu auras le droit à une nuit aussi parfaite que le jour de notre première union.

Je ferai tout pour toi mon ange, car je t'aime plus que de raison.

Ces deux mois étaient passés à une vitesse folle et cela dû au soin qu'Heero mettait à faire oublier à son ange le fait qu'ils allaient être séparé toute une semaine.

H: Tu as bien tout pris ?

D: Oui, j'en suis sûr, de plus n'oublie pas que je suis un ancien pilot.

H: Je le sais très bien et je remercie cette guerre juste pour t'avoir mis sur ma route.

D: Oh Hee-chan, si tu savais comme je t'aime.

H: Mais je le sais tenshi, je le sais.

Il s'approcha de son amour et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres, tout en prenant sa valise pour la porter jusqu'à la voiture, direction l'aéroport.

Le trajet se passa dans le silence absolu, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Cette séparation allait être vraiment très éprouvante, car l'amour qui les unissait était impressionnant et quand on y regardait de près aucuns de regards échangés ne pouvaient passer inaperçu, bien sûr les gens s'enfermaient dans leur propre bonheur et donc ne pouvait le voir.

Heero gara la voiture en face de l'aéroport mais un peu en retrait. Il n'aurait pas fallut se faire voir de leurs élèves, mais si ça leurs permettaient d'être moins harcelés par des amoureuses transites, pourquoi pas.

Il se tourna et planta son regard cobalt dans celui améthyste de son ange, où il y lisait toute la douleur et la peine du monde. Sa bouche se mua en un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais étant lui-même peiné, ce ne fut qu'une mine dépitée qui réussit à se former.

H: Allez mon ange, il faut que tu y ailles, je ne peux malheureusement pas t'accompagner, mais je te promets que je t'appellerai tous les matins et tous les soirs pour prendre de tes nouvelles, et surtout te dire à quel point je t'aime et que tu me manques.

Il lui caressa tendrement la joue du bout des doigts, avant d'effleurer ses lèvres en une douce caresse, tout en lui murmurant un «je t'aime».

Duo avait fermé les yeux pour profiter et s'imprégner de la douceur et de l'odeur de son amour. Odeur qu'il ne pourrait plus sentir durant une semaine entière.

L'échange fut trop vite fini, mais l'heure tournait et il y avait sûrement deux ou trois de ses élèves qui devaient déjà être arrivés.

Il sortit de la voiture et alla récupérer son bagage. C'est sans un regard en arrière, qu'il entra dans l'aéroport, voulant garder en mémoire ce dernier moment d'amour secret.

La semaine se déroula à une vitesse incroyable, aussi bien, pour Duo qui devait s'évertuer à faire le programme des différentes visites et s'occuper de ses élèves, que pour Heero qui devait emplir ça fonction de papa célibataire mais aussi de professeur, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas trop d'heures ce qui lui permettait de rester avec ses amours.

Heero n'avait pas manqué à sa promesse d'appeler son ange matin et soir. Lui murmurant des je t'aime à chaque seconde et lui chuchotant à quel point il lui manquait.

Le dernier coup de fil avait été hier soir. La voix de son ange était toute faible du fait que celui-ci n'avait pas dû dormir plus que quelques heures par nuits. Heureusement cette séparation touchait à son terme, vu que son retour était prévu pour seize heures, aujourd'hui même.

Il se lamentait sur le temps qui passait trop lentement, il était seulement treize heures trente, et le cours qu'il donnait durait encore une bonne heure et plus des quinze minutes de pause. Par chance, après il avait fini sa journée et était en week-end, donc il aurait tout le temps de s'occuper de son ange à son retour.

Élève: Monsieur, monsieur ? Vous allez bien ?

H: Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées.

E: Je vous disais…

Heero était déjà reparti dans ses pensées remplies de Duo au sourire ensorcelant et de ses deux amours qui l'attendaient à la maison surveillés par Hilde.

Il en fut de nouveau sorti, mais cette fois par la directrice qui avait été appelée, de peur qu'Heero n'aille pas bien.

I: Heero tu vas bien ?

H: Oui, oui ça va bien.

I: Heero je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien, qu'y a-t-il ? Un problème avec ta femme ? Avec Duo ?

Elle avait rajouté Duo volontairement, car elle se douait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux.

H: Pourquoi Duo ?

I: Heero ne me prend pas pour plus bête que je ne le suis ! Je vois bien que depuis qu'il est parti, tu ne vas pas bien et en plus j'ai remarqué comment vous vous regardiez.  
Au vu de la tête que faisait Heero à cet instant, c'est à dire qu'il arborait de magnifiques couleurs aux joues, elle comprit qu'elle avait vu juste et que la femme du japonais n'était autre qu'un bel américain.

I: Je le savais !

H: Je suis désolé mais on ne voulait le dire à personne.

I: C'est pas grave je comprends.

H: Mais là, une semaine sans lui c'est dur, surtout que je peux même pas aller le chercher à l'aéroport.

I: Mais oui tu peux, je te donne ma permission. Bien sur pas de marques d'affection, je te fais confiance.

Il leva la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui d'Isabelle. Il n'y croyait pas, elle lui permettait d'y aller, c'était trop beau, de plus Duo allait être fou de joie.

H: Merci Isabelle tu es géniale. Je vais appeler Quatre tout de suite.

Duo de son côté venait de se lever. Ses yeux reflétaient la fatigue accumulée de ses heures de sommeil manquantes. Dormir sans la chaleur de son amour lui était devenu impossible. Il était assis devant un café noir attendant que ses élèves finissent par se lever eux aussi. Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand un bonjour l'en tira.

E: Bonjour professeur.

D: Oh bonjour Émilie, tu as bien dormi ?

E: Oui merci, par contre je ne peux pas en dire de même pour vous.

Elle avait dit cette phrase sur un ton très doux pour ne pas se faire réprimander.  
D: Oui tu as entièrement raison.

E: C'est votre femme, elle doit vous manquer. Vous avez l'air de tenir énormément à elle.  
Duo sourit intérieurement. Sa femme

D: Oui c'est à peu près ça. Vous êtes très perspicace.

Elle rougit à ce compliment, même si elle savait qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance avec son professeur vu comme il aimait sa femme.

E: Merci professeur.

Leur discussion continua sur leur dernière visite de la semaine, et ils furent rejoints, peu à peu, par d'autres élèves.

Celle-ci fut un succès, même si d'habitude les musées n'étaient pas trop appréciés des élèves. Mais il faut dire que celui-là était d'une beauté renversante et d'une richesse incroyable, retraçant l'art sur toutes ses différentes périodes.

Maintenant, ils étaient à l'aéroport en train d'enregistrer leurs bagages, quand Duo se retourna, son téléphone dans les mains, vers Émilie.

D: Émilie, s'il sonne tu pourrais répondre ?

E: Oui bien sûr Monsieur.

D: Alors écoute, d'abord tu demandes qui c'est. Alors ça peut être soit, KittyQuat, Trowa, Hildy ou encore Feifei, tu lui dis juste à quelle heure l'avion atterrit d'accord ?

Émilie hocha la tête tout en ayant des yeux exorbités. Jamais elle n'avait entendu son beau professeur parler comme ça.

D: Merci. Bon je reviens, soyez sage.

Il partit faire l'enregistrement un peu plus loin.

À peine deux minutes plus tard, le dit téléphone se mit à sonner.

E: Bonjour

…: Vous êtes qui ? Où est Duo ?

E: Il m'a dit de répondre, car il fait l'enregistrement des valises. Vous êtes ?

…: Je suis Quatre.

E: KittyQuat ? (2)

Elle put entendre le sourire de son interlocuteur.

Q: Oui

E: Il m'a dit de vous dire que l'avion atterrissait à seize heures trente.

Q: Merci beaucoup, et vous lui direz que c'est Wufei qui va venir le chercher ?

E: Sans problèmes. Au revoir.

Q: Au revoir et bon vol.

Elle raccrocha juste quand Duo arriva.

E: C'est Quatre qui a appelé, je lui ai dit l'heure d'arrivée et il m'a dit de vous dire que c'est Wufei qui viendrait vous chercher.

D: Merci beaucoup Émilie. Bon on peut y aller.

Il avait adressé cette dernière phrase à l'ensemble de la classe.

_Dans seulement quelques heures je serai avec mes trois amours, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont pu me manquer ! C'est affreux ce sentiment qui s'empare de moi à chaque fois que je suis séparé d'eux. J'ai tellement peur d'être à nouveau seul et abandonné. Je les aime de ton mon cœur et je sais que sans eux ma vie se résumerait à travailler et survivre, et encore, car après avoir goûté à cet amour je suis certain de ne plus pouvoir vivre sans. Je les aime plus que tout._

Duo et ses élèves étaient désormais dans l'avion, et dans à peine quelques heures ils seraient de retour sur la terre ferme et dans leur famille.

Une voiture s'arrête sur une des places de parking de l'aéroport. C'est un magnifique jeune homme, mais malheureusement son cœur est pris ainsi que ses pensées.

_Voilà dans trente minutes l'avion de Duo atterrit. J'ai tellement hâte de le revoir, il m'a énormément manqué pendant cette semaine, même si j'avais auprès de moi nos deux amours. J'ai compris que ma vie sans lui était impossible, et j'en ai mis du temps, ce qui l'a fait souffrir. C'est pourquoi maintenant, je fais tout mon possible pour le rendre le plus heureux du monde et qu'il n'y ait qu'un magnifique sourire qui puisse orner ses lèvres si douces._

Heero pénétra tranquillement dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, cherchant dans la foule les parents d'élèves sûrement déjà présent. Et il ne se trompait pas, vu qu'à quelques mètres de lui se tenait un petit groupe de mères.

Il s'approcha pour aller les saluer.

M: Bonjour M.Yuy. Vous êtes venu attendre qui ?

H: Bonjour. Je suis venu attendre M.Maxwell.

M: Oh que c'est gentil de votre part de venir chercher votre collègue.

Mon collègue oui, mais surtout mon mari qui m'a vraiment terriblement manqué cette semaine et que je rêve de serrer fort contre mon cœur, pensa Heero

La discussion continua dans l'euphorie du moment, jusqu'à qu'on annonce l'atterrissage de l'avion. Toutes se présentèrent vers la sortie indiquée par les haut-parleurs, alors que les premiers passagers sortaient déjà. Ils ne leurs fallu pas attendre longtemps avant que la première élève sorte et que sa mère se jette dessus. Les autres élèves sortirent peu à peu, par groupe de deux ou trois, discutant comme s'ils n'avaient pas déjà passé une semaine entière ensemble.

Heero regardait tout ce qui se passait en retrait, attendant impatiemment l'arrivée de son ange. Celui-ci sortit le dernier, voulant sûrement vérifier que tous ses élèves étaient bien sortis.

Son regardait fendait la foule à la recherche de Wufei qui devait le ramener chez eux. Quant il vit Heero au lieu de Wufei, il lâcha sa valise pour se jeter dans ses bras. Il le serra aussi fort qu'il pouvait, tout en laissant échapper quelques larmes d'émotion.

H: Tenshi

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais pour lui aussi l'émotion était trop importante. Les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge, et il ne pu que resserrer son étreinte sur le corps submergé de son ange.

Quand enfin il réussit à reprendre contenance, il leva le visage de son ange pour plonger dans ses yeux améthystes. Il y lisait tellement de tristesse que son cœur se serra douloureusement.  
H: Tenshi. Aishiteru. Tu m'as manqué terriblement et je te fais une promesse. Plus jamais je ne te laisserais seul, même pour une semaine. Tu es tout pour moi et rien qu'une journée, sans tes sourires et tes regards tendres, est une journée de tristesse en mon cœur. Plus jamais sans toi.

À ce moment précis, l'amour et la peur de perdre son ange le submergea. Il déposa, en une simple caresse, un baiser sur les lèvres de son âme-sœur, une promesse d'un avenir de douceur à quatre.

Owari

(1) Téléphone désolée de mon vocabulaire étrange, c'est comme si je disais panosse ou que j'utilise un foehn personne comprend !!!

(2) Petit clin d'oeil à toi qui m'a fait découvrir ffn !!! Merci !!!

Merci d'avoir lu cette séquelle, j'espère que vous l'avez appréciée


End file.
